Of Scales and Bones
by Fehica Yfi
Summary: Fantasy World AU - A throne that rules the world of Darkness; A throne that rules the seven seas. A purpose of taking over the world; A purpose of preserving peace beneath the ocean. A Demon Lord; A Mermaid Prince -what happens when these two of not only opposite but total different worlds meet? And what's worse, exactly how did they fall in love? Levi / Eren, M for language/lemon
1. Chapter 1

**So, whoa. I'm back on . Its probably been three years since my last story, on a different account in which its password I forgot xD**

**I'll be honest, I kinda feel hesitant to write this story out. ****_Scared _****even. **

**Firstly because I'm pretty new to SnK. I just finished the anime and haven't yet read the manga so I'm still not sure if I had precisely seen through all the character's personalities. This story will much be based off on other fanfictions and some doujinshi that I've read, and since this story is in an AU with a fantasy genre, that'll probably make the characters go even more OOC. They really probably will. **

**Second, its because I've been thinking that this AU/fantasy genre might not ****_suit_**** and just click in ****with SnK and its OC characters. **

**But I just had to write. This story had been in my mind for quite a few months. When I first got the idea of it, I had the image of my own OCs in my mind. Originally the plan was to write out my own little story. Suddenly, I was introduced to SnK, and really badly wanted to write a fanfic for this favourite pairing of mine x) So I figured, why not? I should at least ****_try.._**

**Okay, I've wasted enough words here. Now, on with the story! **

**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, as badly as I'd love to.**

* * *

Sina Island, South Golden Sand Beach.

"Highness, you musn't-" A hand was outstretched towards the brunette but was immediately slapped aside.

"Cut it _out_, Armin!" Yelled the said brunette. "Its just us, so please, no formalities shit," With that said, he continued climbing the rocks by the shore, ignoring the frantic shouts by the blonde who still had only the upper half of his body above surface level of the water.

"Eren, _please, _if you have so much as a scratch on your tail, I'll be dead!" Armin went on as he got more panicky. As a server of the next-in-line to inherit the throne as King of the Seas, it was his duty to keep Eren out of harm's way, aside from managing his Highness' daily life. What a stressful job, indeed, with having the person you're supposed to serve be so stubborn, adventurous, what's more totally irresponsible.

A slender, milky white pale skinned hand was placed on Armin's shoulder, and he turned around. Ah, yes, he almost forgot about this other person he seems to be in charge of taking care of, but instead was the one taking care of both him and his Highness. Seeing Mikasa, Armin sighs in relief. "Mikasa, please do something about E-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Mikasa had already tugged on Eren's tail and pulled him back into the water with a big splash. Having been forcefully slid down against rough and sharp rocks, several scratch marks appear on Eren's emerald green tail.

"E-E-Eren, th-those-" Armin's hand was shaking terribly as he pointed out towards the scratches on Eren's tail.

"Relax, will you?!" Eren yells again, this time hitting the back of Armin's shoulder. "Have you forgotten how fast I heal?" He gave a roll of eyes, and began to climb up the rocks again.

"Eren, don't-" Once again not being able to finish his sentence, Mikasa had already took action. She grabbed onto the golden ring that was placed on the line between Eren's tail and fins, preventing him from going any further.

"Mikasa, let me _go._" He yells, sounding more irritated now.

Mikasa had the ever so calm expression she always has glued to her face, simply staring at Eren as she spoke softly, "It's dangerous."

"Well if you're so scared then _stay _down there!" Using some strength, Eren whipped his tail hard forcing Mikasa to let go of it. He took this chance to climb faster, out of Mikasa's reach, until finally he got himself fully out of the water. Using both his hands to crawl while pulling his lower half forward, Eren finally finds a comfy spot to lie down on his back, and, in terms of the mer people and their view of the sun, get burnt.

He stretches his arms above his head and yawned. "You two should come up here, it's really nice. Honestly, what's so bad about this place?" He says, loud enough for the two below to hear.

"What's bad is that it's in titan territory!" Armin's still panicky voice could be heard shouting in desperation. _That guy needs to relax more, _Eren thoughts to himself.

"Its not like there are any titans around, those huge rocks there won't allow them to get through to this beach here!" As soon as he said those words, a loud annoyed sigh was heard followed by a splash.

"Wait, M-Mikasa, where are you going!" Only Mikasa's head resurfaced as she said, "Armin, you wait here for him. I'll go call for uncle." and with that she dived back in, leaving rings of tiny waves on the surface of the water. Eren could hear another sigh, but a very, _very _desperate one this time.

"Eren, if you don't want to get in trouble (_and neither do I in this matter,_ Armin added in a whisper) then please just come down now! Mikasa's calling for His Majesty! We can still catch up to her before she reaches-" everything past those words were lost in a blur as Eren's eyelids slowly closed and he drifted off in a light sleep. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, and he would've stayed in his blissful dreamland if not for the sudden pressuring pain on his fin.

The upperhalf of Eren's body shot straight up, his eyes wide as he screamed in pain, "Ow!"

"What do we have here?" A voice said, causing Eren's eyes to look upwards meeting light grey ones. The expression on this stranger's face seemed to be angry, but at the same time cool and calm. How is that even possible, he didn't know, but that was definitely what he was seeing. As if been put in a trance, Eren snapped back to his senses when the same voice continued on with a boring tone, "A fish?"

Finally realizing the situation, Eren wriggled his tail trying to free himself as both his arms started to crawl back to the edge of the rock. He couldn't go very far though, as his fin was still under the foot of this.. titan? He stopped moving a minute only to take a good look at this creature. He doesn't seem like a titan. Titans usually have big asses, and.. well there _are _those smaller titans, but this is.. Isn't this _too _small? _He looks smaller than me, _Eren thought, his mind hard at work.

"Hanji! I found dinner, catch it before it- _god damn, _Hanji, where are you." The unidentified land creature looked around, and when Eren had a glimpse of the back of this creature, he saw two extended muscles. _What the heck, ar- Are those wings?! Fuck, have these fucking titans evolved or something?! Please don't tell me they can fucking fly! _

He continued wriggling as hard as he could, well aware of the fact that if he didn't he'd be titan food anytime soon. "Stop moving damn it!" Suddenly Eren felt a scorching pain on his fin, where it was sore from being stepped on before. He turned around only to find that a blade had gone through his fin, pinning him to the ground. He flinched from the sight of his own blood that started to pool under his fin. Nevertheless, losing his fin was better than losing his life. Eren clawed at the rocks beneath him, trying to pull himself forward. _Fuck this hurts.._

"Will you stop fucking moving?!" The unusually small titan pulled Eren's hair by the back of his head and roughly forces his face to meet closely with that of the titan's. His green eyes, now narrowed, met once again with the light greys. Eren's brows furrowed as his teeth clenched, holding back a scream of frustration and pain.

It was then that he remembered these stupid titan's weaknesses. He moved fast -he had only one chance. Eren grabbed the titan's shoulder and used it as support to lurch forward. Once he saw the weak spot, he dived right in and bit onto the nape of the titan, and he bit _hard. _

"The fuck are you doing?!" the titan tried pulling Eren's hair once again by the back of his head, but Eren only bit in harder. The titan tugged even harder at Eren's hair, and when he felt pain only then did he let go of the titan's nape. Eren was roughly shoved back to the ground with blood visibly smeared at the side of his mouth. "Do you idiotic titans really think every fucking creature in this fucking world has the same weakness as you?! God damn!" The titan yells out of pain and anger, both his hands now wiping the blood from his nape. Eren heard him mumble another _what the fuck, _as the titan crouch down and pressed both his hands on his nape, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Who the fuck are you calling a titan?!" Eren finally spoke, making sure to throw in a hint of bravery in his voice. He would _not _let himself be cowardly before this puny titan.

"Of course, they're so stupid they won't even know what they're called-" the titan paused suddenly, now looking very curiously at Eren. "Since when do titans speak?" he wondered aloud. This got Eren thinking, too. This creature he assumed to be a titan had been speaking _words. _

"Well, for your information you blindfuck, I am _not _a titan." Eren tried whipping his tail once more, forgetting the blade that held it down by his fin. He winced silently in pain as his fin was torn, "Ouch," and sighed. The.. _titan(?) -_Eren wasn't so sure anymore -slowly lifted the blade, freeing Eren's fin. He then slid it into a metal rectangular box that hung by his thigh.

"What _are _you?" Eren heard him ask.

"What am I? What are _you_? I thought _you_ were a titan.." his voice trailed off, and then he added in a mumble, "..but I was pretty confused too, I mean you looked too _small_," there was an almost immediate reaction to this from the titan(?).

"I am _Levi,_" he said, "and I am _the _Demon Lord," This creature who had identified himself as Levi emphasized the word '_the_', as if Eren should know who he is if he weren't a titan. Well heck does he know.

"Well, _Levi, _I am Eren," he gave a mimicking pause to this statement, "and I am next in line for the Trident throne. Soon to be ruler, King of the seas." Eren had used his highness-voice, making sure he sounded just as important.

"I'm sorry, but are you saying you are some kind of titan-fish hybrid?"

"Fuck no!"

"Then you're not edible?"

Silence.

"..What?"

Levi sighs, then runs a hand through his raven hair. "So you live under the waters?"

"Ye- .. Why do I have to answer all your questions?!" Eren's face was flushed now, angry. Levi sighs yet again as he steps closer to Eren. Eren felt the need to be cautions, but what happened next was too sudden he didn't have time to react. Levi had picked Eren up and threw him over his shoulder, and now Levi was standing by the edge of the rocks. "What are you doing?!" Eren struggled, hitting Levi's back.

"Stop moving, fish."

"I am not a- WHOA!" Levi had spread his large wings and took off into the skies. This left our poor mer-prince speechless. His stomach felt a little funny, and the pressure of Levi's shoulders pressing into them didn't help.

"Where do I let you down?" Levi asked. Eren finally understood that this creature -this demon, was trying to help him.

"Anywhere," his voice sounded faint now, his head starting to spin. Levi noticed the change in the sound of his voice, and thought this fish probably needed to hurry and come in contact with water so he folded in his wings and dived right down into the ocean with a loud splash as the waters swallowed him up. Once they were both underwater, he slowly let go of Eren. Instantly Eren's hands flew to his mouth, his stomach now feeling really sick. His body floated upwards a little as Levi's sunk a little bit more before maintaining level.

Their eyes met again, Eren's body horizontally floating above Levi's who was vertical. They stood motionless just staring at each other as their hair swayed with the soft current of the water. It was Levi's eyes who broke the contact first, as they moved lower to find Eren's fin. He wasn't a cold heart bastard, he wouldn't leave this creature to suffer. Initially planned he would've eaten this fish, and that would've put an end to its life altogether but now that he wasn't going to, he had left it with an injury at a vital part of its body. Then again, he wasn't that nice either. Levi decided to just help it get back to wherever it came from and leave it at that.

"Where to now?" he asked. At first, Eren did not understand. But when he saw where Levi's eyes kept going to, he finally did. Eren swam downwards so that they were both now parallel to eachother, and the level of their eyes were the same. He then said, "It's fine. It's already healing, see?" He swam back a little and lifted his fin. True, the tear was already coming together, the blood washed away as they came under the water, and all that's left was a scar. _Weird though, there shouldn't even be a scar.._ He thought, but then shrugged it off;_ Ah it'll go away soon enough. _Suddenly Eren remembered the bite at Levi's nape.

He then swam forward closer to Levi. One of Eren's hand rested by Levi's back, below where his wings grew and pulled the demon's body closer in to him until their chests were touching. Levi stood motionless, knowing what Eren was doing. Eren then peeked at Levi's nape, checking the wound. It was deep and still open, still bleeding. "I'm sorry, but that was really purely out of self defense," He waited for a response from the demon, but when he got none Eren went on with his actions.

Levi felt a sudden tickle on his nape and realized that the _fish _was licking him where it had earlier bit him. He sighed, causing air bubbles to escape his lips and float upwards to surface. Levi's hands that were by his side before now came up to hold onto Eren's hips where his upper human half met the lower _fish _half, as Levi still liked to call it.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the tingling feeling. All too soon it went away, and Eren leaned backwards to get a good look at Levi's face. Disappointed as he felt, Levi would never really show nor admit to it.

Their eyes met once more. "It should heal faster now," Eren said as his other hand slowly caressed the demon's nape.

Suddenly Levi pushed the fish further away, spread his wings then flapped them slowly in his own way of swimming. His body begin to slowly rise towards the surface. The mer prince only watched, partly still waiting for a reply, partly staring in curiosity and awe at the demon's wings now that he had a better look at it.

For one last time their eyes met, then once again Levi's broke the contact by facing his head upwards. His wings started flapping faster now, his arms and legs started moving as well. The fish was earlier injured, and that was the only reason he'd help it this far. Now that it seems to be doing just fine he should be getting back to his servants. Levi didn't want them alerting anyone from the Demon Realm of a missing Demon Lord and then causing a ruckus upon his return.

Ignoring the urge to face down and stare into those emerald shimmering eyes again, and the guilt he felt for the scar he'd left at its fin, he shot out of the water and into the skies.

And that was their first ever encounter.

* * *

**Just some explanations here- in this AU, titans do exist, but humanity does not. So instead of feasting on people, the titan's prey are the mermaids. In return, the demon's food are the titans.**

**Also, I might be doing an art for this story. I'll just be drawing Eren and Levi, and focus on what they're wearing. I know mostly throughout this first chapter people would be picturing them in their uniforms with the Scouting Legion jacket and everything, but no. Eren would be half naked, except for the side accessories he'll be wearing as mark of mer Royalty. Levi is also gonna be half naked(heheheh *nosebleeds*) but will be wearing the 3D maneuver gear, ****_without _****the actual 3D maneuver gears. They'll only be the casing for his swords/blades, or as I'll probably be calling it in later chapters, a 'Katara'.**

**And, no, don't worry because ****I did not forget about Armin who should still be in the water by the rocks xD **

**I hope you'll let me know what you think of this. Thank you for reading the first chapter ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

* * *

_Crap, crap, crap, crap! Sigh. You did this to yourself, Eren Jaegar, now just accept the consequences like merman._

As soon as the demon was out of his sight, Eren suddenly realized that it was starting to get dark. He swam up to the surface of the water and saw that the sun was already setting. Cursing, he dived back in and continued to swim as fast as he could, back to where he was before.

Why hadn't Armin woken him up? Had he already left? No, that's impossible. Armin would never leave him alone whenever they ventured up to land. Neither would Mikasa for that matter. Speaking of Mikasa, where was _she_? Eren remembered hearing her say she was going to call for his father, but knowing His Majesty, he'd have other more important things to do. So wouldn't Mikasa have returned?

When Eren finally reached the area, he found no sign of either of them. He surfaced again, listening very carefully for sounds of movement up on the rocks. Convinced that there was no one there, he sunk back into the water and simply stood thinking for a few minutes. Finally he gave up, and decided to simply return.

Deep Sea Gorge, Maria Palace.

"Eren where have you been?!" Simultaneously with that, another voice was busy stuttering, "Y-y-yo-y-you-r f-f-fin-fi-"

_Ah, what a warm home welcoming indeed. _Upon arriving at the palace, Eren had immediately went to his room. As soon as he pushed the door open, two pair of eyes shot almost instantly towards him. Recognizing the mer who had just entered as the one they both thought were missing, these the exact words that started on Eren.

"I had been at the exact same spot I was at when you left this afternoon, and, _god damn, _relax, it'll disappear soon enough. Do I have to remind you every time of how fast I heal?! Sheesh!" Eren swam past the two and threw himself on his large, wide bed. He felt totally drained for staying too long out in the sun, the blood lost from earlier and also for having to swim around so much. "Where were _you _two anyway? I'm surprise I was actually left alone, not that I'm angry or anything.." He snuggled his head into the soft pillow, his arms under it pressing his face in. A content sigh escaped Eren's lips.

"Eren," Armin's voice called out, hesitant. "that scar.. you were attacked, weren't you? And I don't mean by titans." This captured Eren's full attention, and he sat right up to look into Armin's eyes.

"Were you attacked, too? Are you hurt anywhere?" He sounded concerned now, his face suddenly serious. If Armin was hurt, Eren was going to blame himself for not listening to Armin when he so desperately asked that they return so many times earlier.

Armin shook his head though, "When you were suddenly so silent, I was about to climb up and check on you but these.. these _birds.._ a group of them, these_ really large birds_ were flying right above me, when I saw them, I-" he looked down, then continued in a softer voice "I ran. I'm sorry.. I left you there... I just- my fins moved on their own and I-" giving up on words, he sighed and looked further down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I bumped into him while he was on his way back." Mikasa continued, "Uncle was meeting some important mer from across the ocean, so I couldn't really get to him. I decided to return to where you and Armin were, and when he swam right into me blurting out about what he saw and that he just left you there, I was going to go back and get you.."

"_No!" Just as Mikasa was about to speed off, Armin had grabbed her arm and held onto it tightly. "There were six or seven of them! Strong as you are, Mikasa, you can't just fight them off on your own!"_

_"Well I can't just leave him either, can I?" Her voice was still controlled and calm, but if anyone were to see her face at that moment they'd find a darkness in her eyes screaming that she was ready to kill. _

_Mikasa tried to shake off Armin's hand but failed. His grip on her arm only tightened as he said, "Call the palace guards, alert His Majesty, do _any_thing but go out there on your own.." his voice got softer near the end. Mikasa turned around and saw that his body started to shake. When she made no more attempts of freeing herself from his grip, Armin's hand slowly released Mikasa's arm and dropped back to his side. __In her own way of comforting, Mikasa placed a hand on Armin's shoulder and silently watched him sob. _

_"Armin, why don't you go call for the palace guards?"_

_Armin sniffed and wiped away his tears as he looked up to meet Mikasa's eyes. "What..?" _

_"Hurry. I'll wait for you right here." Her hand that was on his shoulder shoved him back, urging him to go. _

_"But-"_

_"Hurry." Armin could feel her eyes on him as he wiped away more of his tears. He nod once, before meeting her eyes again. In the next second, __Armin had sped right past her and towards the palace. _

_The mer that was left all alone closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Armin," with that she turned around and started heading towards land._

"When I arrived, I didn't see any of those bird creatures around so I called out for you. You didn't answer, Eren, I got so _worried. _I climbed up the rocks and you weren't _there_," her eyes narrowed as she recalled how she felt throughout the happenings of earlier. "Armin arrived within the next few minutes, with the palace guards. We didn't know what else to do so we returned and alerted uncle."

Eren, listening to Mikasa and Armin and who had felt sad and guilty before, now was taken aback. His eyes widened as he looked up at Mikasa. "You told father?!"

Well, shit. This was the end for him. He's never going to be allowed up to land anymore now.

Eren was busy cursing silently under his breath when Mikasa swam forward and said "We didn't know what else to do. You were _missing_, Eren!"

"We were desperate.." Armin added softly in the back.

Suddenly the doors burst open revealing His Majesty looking _ever _so pleased. Eren's head snapped upwards as he took in the sight of his crossed father. A soldier must have seen him enter the palace and told His Majesty.

"Leave us." The rough, husky voice echoed within the room. Every mer there knowing full well who 'us' meant, one by one they slowly left including Mikasa and Armin who shot a sorry look at Eren before closing the door behind them. Eren sighs once more, bracing himself for the upcoming wrath of an angered King Trident.

The silence dragged on, and Eren begun to wonder if there _was _a storm coming his way. He silently hoped on even a tiny chance that maybe there wasn't one. But of course, his hopes were in vain.

"You are to not enter titan territory again." Grisha's voice spoke with authority, power, and a final decision made.

"You can't just stop me from-"

"I can stop you from leaving this palace, I can stop you from leaving this _room_ and I can even stop you from moving an inch." Eren stood, his eyes bravely meeting with and challenging his father's.

"I _wasn't _in titan territory," he tried.

"You were out of the waters,"

"Yes, bu-"

"and you were in _danger._"

"I _wasn't _in danger!" Eren exploded, not having control over himself anymore and slipped out a lie. He regretted it immediately. Not because he felt bad about lying to his father, but because he knew of the consequences if his father found out. Eren winced. He could only hope that Mikasa and Armin had informed his father of a missing Eren, and not of an Eren-in-danger-before-going-missing.

Grisha looked down on his son with the most cold eyes. He felt that this whole conversation was meaningless and a waste of time. All his words should be taken as an order, and never to be fought against. Yet here was his stubborn son, the one he was supposed to pass responsibility over the whole ocean down to, going against his every word.

"Well then," his voice resonated within the room once more, and he spoke in the same voice that Eren recognized as a king's. "You are to not leave where the mer do not rule." Having brought his point forward, Grisha turns around without waiting for another word from Eren and was right at the door about to leave before Eren's anger really burst.

"_I will not be caged in like cattles_!" He sped past his father pushing him aside in the process, and swam as fast as he could leaving the palace. A shout of his name could be heard, but he ignored it and continued swimming letting his fins take him wherever. He wouldn't mind living his life out on land even if it meant a vast amount of years cut from his life. Anything but having his freedom taken away from him.

Sina Island, The Forest of Giant Trees.

"But he was right in front of you!" exclaimed a brunette in glasses.

"Calm down, Hanji." a voice belonging to a ginger sighed. She then went to pat Hanji's back in an effort to relax her a little.

"How can you tell me to just _calm down, _the Lord is freakin' _missing_!" Hanji threw her arms up in the air as she said this. She then throws herself into the ginger's arms and starts crying.

"I really think we should inform the Demon Realm. Who knows, he might've gone back on some urgent business?" A different voice suggested.

"I agree. I mean, its not the first time he just takes off on his own like that." A male with blonde hair nods once in agreement.

"B-b-but what if he _isn't _back at the Demon Realm?!" The earlier brunette added in, still sobbing in the arms of the ginger.

"Calm it, Hanji. Right now." yet another voice snapped, losing patience. This hectic situation has been going on for awhile now, neither one present knowing what action to take upon the absence of their Demon Lord. A few hours ago they were in the skies together, flying high above 'ugly ass titans' and looking for a meal when they realized that the person leading them had just vanished. All of them then proceeded to land close to one another on branches of tall trees within a forest nearby and there started the current conversation between them.

"Why don't we just inform Erwin? We'll ask him to not tell anyone else -just look around and see if he can find Lord Rivaille back at Demon Realm." Another suggestion was thrown in, but then the sound of ruffling leaves and the breaking of branches from above grabbed all their attentions. A shadow swooshed past them, and then a thud sounded from the opposite direction. Turning their heads, they saw a figure with the same large wings as them land in a crouching position on a branch a little distance away.

He then stood up, spreading his wings wide and said, "There's no need for any of that." Levi descended and lands on the ground below. He calls out to the group still above watching his every action in disbelief, "Have you guys gotten food yet?" acting perfectly normal as if he'd just return from going away for five minutes.

It was one of them namely Oruo who was the first to respond(and not in a tone of voice lliked by the Demon Lord), "You could have told us before disappearing like that" Oruo descends, landing behind his superior then kneels down on one leg, an arm folded behind him and the other a fist over his heart. He presents himself lowly before the Demon Lord, half apologizing for his earlier tone.

"I may do whatever the fucking hell I please," the raven hair reminded his underling. The rest of them followed Oruo and now were all kneeling behind their Lord, waiting for orders. However none was given, as the said Lord walked ahead ignoring all of them behind him. It was the brunette with spectacles who was second in command among all of them there, who dare stood and _asked_,

"Where are you going, Levi? It'd be wise to let us know." It was rare that anyone used this informal name of his instead of Lord Rivaille, but when anyone did they were simply saying aloud 'I'm not only by your side as a subordinate of the Demon Lord, I also worry for you as a friend'. Not many were allowed to call him with this name, and even fewer were forgiven for actually doing so.

Nevertheless, Hanji sounded purely concerned, and the way that she had asked was how you'd ask a question to someone you respect and look up to.

Levi came to a standstill. He turned his head slightly then simply said, "Just get our meals prepared." He spread out his wings again and, within the next second, had took off to the night sky.

Right off the coast, Sina Island.

Eren felt his heart thundering in his chest and heat rising up to his face. He was panting, feeling tired all over again. Not only physically now, he was tired mentally as well. Tired of everything. Tired of having people babysit him all the time. Tired of having to act so perfectly as the mer prince. Tired of his father who never simply _understood. _Tired of being reminded everyday how big a responsibility he was going to be given one day. Most of all, tired of being a prey to those damn titans fucking everything up for him. If only they never existed, _if only they never existed, _he'd be free to wander the land above the sea as pleased.

Eren sighs. He knew he was just looking for faults in everything that he could blame, but he simply didn't care anymore. He kept on swimming, never slowing down. That was until he realized where he was; where he had ended up at.

He surfaced, the water leveling mid of his chest. Eren look up towards the night starry sky -one of the many reasons he loved this other world opposite to his'. He took a deep breath, held it in for a moment and then exhaled loudly. Eren begun climbing the same rocks, slowly, his arms and tail feeling sore and aching to rest.

Just as his eye passed the ground level above the rocks, he saw a pair of feet standing inches away from his face.

Eren yelped, surprised, slipping one of his hands and almost fell back into the water but was caught by strong arms and carried bridal style. The next thing he knew, he was floating in the air once more.

* * *

**Yaaayyy I'm done! **

**I'll be honest this chapter took much longer to create than expected. That's probably because I find it boring to write a chapter without any fluff or lemon. Basically, its boring to me when I have to write stuff happening when the main pairing are apart from each other. **

**Oh admit it, its boring to read, too, right? ****But don't worry, I promise things are gonna heat up in chapter three ;)**

**Though right now I'll be focusing on the publish of a new story; Prisoner(Eren/Levi). It's gonna be a fic full of lemons ohoho *drools* **

**Check out the summary, publish date and also the estimated update for Of Scales and Bones on my profile!**

**Till then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three; Mer Prince Eren. **

* * *

His gaze down on me was the same confusing mix of irritation and boredom. I'm starting to realize that it was hard to read him -what he's thinking, what he's feeling, what he's next action would be. The only possible way to know all that, I knew, was for him to speak.

Remembering the state I was in -something I had 'accidentally' forgotten upon laying my eyes on him, I immediately held back my tears. I didn't want to look weak infront of this demon. Nevertheless, even after swallowing the rest of my tears and keeping a stone face, I couldn't do anything about my red puffy eyes. Damn them.

"What, papa kept all your candy sealed in a jar high up on a shelf?"

Pause.

"Or did they not let you watch your favourite cartoon?"

Sigh, "Very funny. Now, please put me down." Using the back of my hand I slapped away his ever approaching face(that came closer to mine as he teased me) several times.

"You're welcome," was his only reply as we landed back on the rocks. He sat me down at the edge leaving my jade green tail dangling and shimmering under the moonlight. _Had I chosen to glance up toward him at that time, I'd have seen the way he was staring at it._

I let my eyes settle on the wide open sea, heard the waves crashing to shore and felt a soft breeze blow. As calm as I should be, the lump in my throat was still there. If this guy weren't with me right now I'd freely let my tears overflow once more. The stress I'm feeling was really too much. But no, reality is that he's here and therefore I choose to hold back from crying.

He suddenly sat beside me on the edge. Silence became awkward with this person I wasn't familiar with, so I tried to strike up a conversation.

With my eyes still out on the horizon where the sky meets the sea, I asked, "What are you still doing here?" There was never any real curiosity or even a reason behind the question. It was, simply, all I could think of to ask.

"What's it to you?" His voice didn't sound annoyed or anything, instead, it sounded flat out.. well, flat. As if he was also just saying something to avoid silence. Well, he could at least try using a little bit of his conversing skills..

"Nothing, I guess.."

"And you?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, turning to face him though he stayed facing the sea.

"What's your reason for returning here?" As if it wasn't rude in the slightest bit to brush off a question by saying its not their business and ask the same question right back five seconds later.

Not that I cared anyway.

"This place just became my new favourite place." More silence followed.

I couldn't be sure how much time passed, nor how long more I was going to stay there. The only thing I was sure of was what's waiting for me back at the palace, which also made me realize I was also sure of not returning anytime soon. I sighed again, looking down to my tail. I lifted the lower half so that it was now in one straight line, before letting it fall and dangle over the edge again.

"Your tail is very charming." I turned to face him again, and this time his head was turned towards me as well(though his eyes were lower -on my tail). Slightly surprised, I lifted my brows. I couldn't help seeing the startled expression he had, too, along with some confusion that could be upon his own words(which probably slipped out accidentally). I blushed then, noting how his eyes still lingered over it.

Suddenly I could feel it.

And I knew they were coming -the markings.

What the fuck. The first time ever they choose to appear is when a fucking demon praises my tail and stares at it?! And -what the fucking fuck -this demon was a male. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck.

I had already been taught about this; you couldn't control when it came. When the time's right, then the time's right. And when the time's right, then that means everything else should be right, too; the person you're with, especially. Well apparently this time, the time's wrong. So very, _very_, wrong.

I felt blood rushing to my face as my tail started twitching.

Then they appeared. The markings that were supposed to be proof of my reaching adulthood; proof of that I was ready to take over my father's throne. Yes, basically they're screaming to the world of how ready I am to fuck -I mean to mate.

The markings looked like floral swirls, a lighter shade of green than the rest of my tail and were shining fucking brightly, too. As if appearing at the wrong time, in a wrong place, infront of the wrong species especially the wrong fucking gender wasn't embarassing enough.

Levi's eyes had slightly widened. He bent forward a little, taking a closer look at my tail. And my markings.

I hadn't realized it before it was too late -my mind was already getting hazy. Then I found out what was causing it -this demon's scent.

Oh god, it was so_ good_, and it pierced _right through_ me.

There was the smell I recognized as the forest; the trees, and the soil. Then there was the almost blood-like smell; a metallic saltiness. And somewhere in the middle of it all I caught a scent totally foreign to my senses. Something, later on, I would have recognized as his natural scent. The scent of him. Of Levi.

My breath hitched, the markings shinning even brighter. Levi's eyes bore into mine as he looked up from my tail. His face was still very near to it, though. Then he straightened his back, levelling our eyes.

Now that his face was closer to mine, I began noticing things i hadn't earlier. How good looking he was, for instance.

My whole tail began twitching everywhere again.

"So now is the light going to envelope you whole, and transform you into a human or something?"

_Close enough,_ I thought, before letting go of my self control. What happened next was something I,_ in my right fucking mind_ would never do.

I pushed the Demon Lord backwards and climbed atop him, placing my still-shinning-fucking-brightly-and-getting-even-brighter tail between his legs. Levi lie silently beneath me as I supported my upper half above him with my arms.

"Exactly what are you doing, you fucking fish?"

What ever he was saying now had to be irrelevant, thought my hazy mind. I ignored him, then started to rub my belly against his groin. Slowly, pushing in every now and then, all the while never breaking eye contact. My eyelids had fell, though, and were now only half open.

Levi grew hard under me and I threw him a smirk, acknowledging it. He cursed.

"Get off of me," he had said, but all I did was the exact opposite. I crawled upwards 'til his face was directly beneath mine, letting as much of myself slide against his bulge in the process.

"Or, _what_?" I challenged, grinning. In the next second Levi had flipped us over, him on top of me in the same position. Instantly I knew the very answer to my own question.

I closed my eyes as he forced his lips on me, though mine had been welcoming enough. Levi's hands slid around my waist, as I folded mine over his shoulders.

There weren't any lip licking -none was necessary. Our lips parted wide the moment they met. You'd expect there to be a battle for dominance, too, but none of that happened either and that was exactly what I loved about this kiss. He explored me, as I did him, feeling our tongues slide against one another. Then I retreat my tongue and sucked on his as it was still in my mouth. My lips parted once more letting myself entangle with him.

I could feel one of his hands slid up my side, continued ascending over my chest and finally reach my face, cupping it. His other hand was still at my waist -and going lower. I slid one leg up to _his_ waist and folded it over, locking him in place. As I was thrusting against him, Levi lifted himself up, breaking the kiss.

I couldn't control the disappointed look I knew my face was making. But when I saw where he was looking, I couldn't help but look, too.

So I faced down to see my tail.

Except, it wasn't my tail anymore.

They were legs._ My_ legs.

Levi's eyes returned to mine, a questioning look within them. I groaned. Did I mention I was naked, with a 'buddy' down there demanding attention? No? Well, that's currently the case.

"I'll explai-phhf la-phhhfur" I said, pulling his lips back down on mine. He pulled back immediately though, asking "What was that?"

"I said I'll explain later, you fucking demon." I pulled his face down to mine again, licking his lips in an attempt to seduce. Successful, this time, he stayed down.

I bucked my hips against him, knowing full well how affected he was. This time it was I who pushed him back to break the kiss. "Whoa, you're actually a homo," I said, the thought suddenly crossing my mind.

Our lips met again, hands roaming everywhere, before parting another few seconds for Levi's turn to speak, "If I do recall properly, I was merely the seduced and not the seducer." Before he could crash his lips on mine again, I held him back by his shoulder.

"It's _The Force_, I can't do anything about this! But you -well, you gave in!"

I had expected him to reply with something like 'Wouldn't you, if someone wouldn't stop rubbing against your dick?' but he surprised me once again with a simple and short sentence:

"Aren't you glad I did, though?" Before pushing my hand aside to meet my lips again.

* * *

**Omake - Different Ending**

* * *

Suddenly I could feel it.

And I knew they were coming -the markings.

What the fuck. The first time ever they choose to appear is when a fucking demon praises my tail and stares at it?! And -what the fucking fuck -this demon was a male. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck.

I had already been taught about this; you couldn't control when it came. When the time's right, then the time's right. And when the time's right, then that means everything else should be right, too; the person you're with, especially. Well apparently this time, the time's wrong. So very, very, wrong.

I felt blood rushing to my face as my tail started twitching.

Then they appeared. The markings that were supposed to be proof of my reaching adulthood; proof of that I was ready to take over my father's throne. Yes, basically they're screaming to the world of how ready I am to fuck -I mean to mate.

The markings looked like floral swirls, a lighter shade of green than the rest of my tail and were shining fucking brightly, too. As if appearing at the wrong time, in a wrong place, infront of the wrong species especially the wrong fucking gender wasn't embarassing enough.

Levi's eyes had slightly widened. He bent forward a little, taking a closer look at my tail. And my markings.

With a completely flushed face I pushed his head away. Pushing too hard and taking him by surprise, the demon fell sideways, sliding off the rock's edges. _Uh-oh_. I was about to jump in and save him from drowning but then the raven haired demon was there again, within my view, floating in front of me. He wasn't looking too happy.

So, before he bit my head off, I decided it was best that I snapped first.

"What!? You know I can't control the damn thing!"

"Oi, fish."

"Actually, I'd say its your fault!"

"Oi,"

"Who told you to stare at it like that?"

"Fish,"

"Well it's not like its never been stared at like that before.."

"Gills,"

"But who told you to praise my fucking tail?"

"Fucking reptile," Levi gives up, sighing. He obviously hadn't a clue what the fish was going on about. It was simply a compliment(well it wasn't intentional, which surprised himself, too when the words simply slipped out). Then the fucking tail began sparkling like a fucking vampire's skin underneath sunlight(or so he'd read).

Levi knew he wouldn't have a chance to ask Eren, and so he just shuts up and let the mer prince continue babbling. It _was _sort of amusing to listen.

Let us conclude that this did not end with a hot steamy kiss, or anything hot for the matter.

* * *

**OMG.**

**Have you guys _heard_?! Shingeki no Kyojin is getting its live action movie! I am so excited, oh gosh. GOSH. Have you guys seen the poster?! Well, I'm not sure if its the official poster or what but it's freaking cool! ****OK. I probably can go on about this forever. Because, ****_bloody hell _I am excited. **

**Alright then. About today's chapter. I'm just gonna leave more explanations here. **

**Firstly are the markings; I've started reading this online fic titled The Last Pure Human by Twisted Hilarity****(if you haven't yet, you should, its so awesome) and the concept of 'mating' was sort of inspired by it. The markings that appear on a mer are a sign that they're, well, turned on. So the first time that they appear on a mer should mean that the mer has reached adulthood. And, the first time that they _do _appear on a mer should be when the mer's rightful soulmate had had something to do with it- usually an intimate act to trigger the marks.**

**In this case, Levi had praised Eren's tail. To a mer, if you're praising their tail it is quite similar to if you're praising a female human's breast or a male human's penis. That's why he got all shy, and that's also the intimate act that brought out his marks.**

**Secondly are what's written in italics. In some cases they're Eren's inner thought, something the Eren in the story is thinking. Other times it's simply an emphasis of something. I do hope that these two can be told apart easily.**

**Another thing; w****henever Levi's calling him a 'fish', I imagine it to be the same as in the normal case when he calls Eren a 'brat'.**

**Finally I might have forgotten about their height differences at some point in the story xD I apologize.**


End file.
